


Сломлен (Испуган)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Assassination, Blood, Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s), Suicide Attempt, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони было семнадцать, когда его родители умерли. Он мог бы справиться и лучше, не сделай Солдат всё только хуже.





	Сломлен (Испуган)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurt (Afraid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728359) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони уже принял на грудь, когда раздался звонок, так что планов на вечер он не изменил. Он вышел, чтобы купить ещё три, и только сильнее налег на бутылку. Он решил, что они ему понадобятся.

Ему было всего семнадцать, но один взгляд на его лицо предотвращал вопросы о возрасте. Те немногие, кто знал Тони, пытались поговорить с ним, выразить свои соболезнования (должно быть, это уже было в новостях), но Тони только отмахивался. Он в этом не нуждался. Ему не нужно было слышать это везде, куда бы не пошёл. Мелькнула идея пойти на вечеринку и ужраться в хлам, но раз уж все знали, то так как надо это не сработает.

Поэтому, вернувшись домой и открыв первую бутылку, он не мог не рассмеяться. Эта конвенция была единственной, какую он хотел посетить, единственной, на которую хотел пойти вместе со своими родителями, и он умолял отца взять его с собой. Там был каждый, кто имел отношение к робототехнике, и Тони мечтал встретиться со всеми этими людьми, и после недели телефонных звонков и отчаянных мольб, (да, Тони не был выше этого) его отец неохотно согласился.

Для Тони конвенция должна была стать самым ярким событием месяца, но затем профессора в пух и прах разнесли его выпускную работу, и ему пришлось позвонить своему отцу и всё отменить.

Говард кричал на него почти час; сколько потребовалось усилий, чтобы раздобыть для него билет, какой он неблагодарный ублюдок и всё такое, и это было последним, что они сказали друг другу.

Теперь Говард и его мама были мертвы — сгорели в автокатастрофе, и в глубине души Тони испытывал благодарность к своим преподавателям. Возложенная ими на него работа, по сути, спасла ему жизнь.

Но теперь он столкнулся с грёбанной тонной бумажной работы; об аварии Тони сообщил адвокат, и уже со всем разобрался. Они ожидали, что он возьмёт на себя управление компанией, продолжит дело своего отца, и эта жизнь была так далека от желанной, что он даже не знал, как об этом сказать.

Телефон снова зазвонил, и он взглянул на него. Возможно, это был Роуди, но он не был уверен. Или, может быть, Обадайя, и тот был последним человеком, с которым Тони хотел сейчас говорить. Он вздохнул и оставил звонок без ответа. Когда звонивший сбросил вызов, Тони взял телефон, чтобы позвонить Роуди, однако минут пять собирался с мыслями, прежде чем набрал номер. Он был совершенно не готов говорить об этом.

— Тони? — позвал Роуди после первого же звонка, и Тони вздохнул. — Ты в порядке? Видел в новостях. Мне очень жаль.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Тони, язык уже слегка заплетался. 

— Ты пьешь. — Это было утверждение, а не вопрос, и Тони не потрудился ответить. — Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? — тихо спросил Роуди.

Тони на минуту задумался. Хотел ли он, чтобы кто-то заявился и начал мешать ему пить, пытаясь сказать, как сожалеет, и отговорить от мысли, которая сидела в голове после телефонного звонка? Ответ на всё это был очевиден: нет.

— Всё хорошо, Роуди, — сказал Тони через некоторое время, и Роуди вздохнул.

— Слушай, если тебе что-то понадобится...

— Тогда я позвоню. Спасибо. Пока.

— Позвони. Я приеду через секунду, — сказал Роуди, но Тони уже сбрасывал вызов и едва ли его расслышал.

Он вошёл в мастерскую, и маленький робот, которого он сделал для конвенции и выпускного, издал свистящий звук. 

— Ты, — Тони указал на него, — дубина.

Бот энергично задвигал головой, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Неплохо. Так тебя и назову. Дубина.

Бот издал еще несколько жужжащих звуков, и казалось, был счастлив. Почти. Тони взглянул на бутылку. Он не мог уже столько выпить. Но бутылка была ещё наполовину полна, и поэтому он пожал плечами. В конце концов, в робота встроен искусственный интеллект. Может быть, он может быть счастлив. Не самое удивительное, что когда-либо придумал Тони.

Так как Тони был не из тех, кто позволит хорошей выпивке пропадать впустую, он не только смотрел на бутылку, но и прикладывался к ней как следует. Он продолжал пить до поздней ночи и игнорировал звонящий телефон. Но чем больше он пил, тем больше его это раздражало, и в конце концов он встал и положил рядом с телефоном приёмник. Писк было намного легче игнорировать, чем постоянный звон, и Тони отметил эту умную мысль очередным глотком из второй бутылки.

Тони пялился на ножи на своей кухне, аккуратно раскладывая их по столу и решая, какой будет лучшим выбором, когда зазвонил телефон. Он резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на телефон. Движение вызвало вспышку головокружения. Тони уже порядком набрался, но был уверен, что звонить он не должен.

Он бросился к телефону и поднял трубку. 

— Роуди, я же сказал, что позвоню, если ты мне понадобишься. Мне даже номер твой вспоминать не придётся, просто набрать повтор. Прекрати названивать. — Тони гордился тем, что голос был только слегка нетвёрд.

— Мистер Старк, — послышался голос, и Тони сразу протрезвел.

— О, нет, мистер Варли. В это время я всё ещё работаю. Что я могу сделать, чтобы от вас избавиться? — Это был семейный адвокат, и за один день Тони пережил достаточно неприятных телефонных звонков от этого человека.

— Мистер Старк, вы многое можете сделать, — ответил мужчина, его голос казался напряженным, но Тони это не волновало.

— Хватит так меня называть. Мистер Старк был моим отцом. Который умер, так что, может быть, вам не стоит так меня называть.

— Отлично. Энтони, многое ещё предстоит сделать. Много бумажной работы. Мы должны принять юридические меры.

— Я ничего не стану делать, — тут же ответил Тони, крепче сжав бутылку.

— Речь идёт о вашем наследии.

— Компания. Давайте называть вещи своими именами и не увлекаться. И я не стану управлять компанией. 

— Это мы обсудим в другой раз, Энтони. Сейчас речь идёт о похоронах. — Голос адвоката казался очень усталым, но но заботы в нём Тони не услышал.

— С которыми я тоже не стану иметь ничего общего. Спасибо, и спокойной ночи. — Он с хлопком опустил телефон на стол, а когда повернулся, в комнате стоял Солдат. 

Тони даже отдаленно не был удивлён — может, благодаря алкоголю, но, по правде говоря, он слишком привык.

— Ты это сделал, — обвинительно сказал он и указал на телефон. Солдат неуверенно кивнул.

— Пиканье, — медленно сказал он, будто не был уверен, что имел в виду. Солдат нечасто разговаривал с ним, но пойди разберись, что это будет одна из тех редких ночей.

— Чего ты хочешь, — спросил Тони и закачался, крепко держа бутылку.

— Я… не… — начал Солдат, и Тони рассмеялся.

— Да. Ты не знаешь. Почему ты никогда не знаешь? — Тони, забыв про бутылку, взмахнул рукой, расплескав алкоголь. Солдат увидел бутылку и шагнул назад, словно внезапно испугавшись.

Тони снова засмеялся, потому что, как это превратилось в его жизнь? Где он угадывал эмоции человека в маске и робота и где остался сиротой.

От этой мысли глаза защипало, и он сел на тоже место, где стоял. Солдат всё ещё пялился на бутылку, и, очевидно, был на грани. Тони посмотрел на бутылку, на Солдата, а затем отставил её так далеко, как мог, не поднимаясь. В ней всё равно почти не осталось алкоголя. Он показал Солдату пустые руки.

— Не знаю, почему тебе так не нравилась бутылка, но она исчезла, — сказал Тони также, как говорили его родители, и отчаянно попытался сдержать слезы. Он не станет плакать. Не из-за них. 

— Так в чем дело? — спросил Тони, пытаясь заставить Солдата перестать пялиться на себя и догадываясь, что вопрос, скорее всего, смутит парня. Он никогда не понимал, почему тот навещал Тони.

— Что-то не так, — сказал солдат, остановившись, и посмотрел на Тони ища подтверждения.

— Да что ты говоришь, — ответил Тони, не сдержав горького смеха. 

— Два человека мертвы, — медленно продолжил он, и теперь Тони стоило бы по-настоящему рассмеяться. 

— Чертовски верно, — сказал он и хотел произнести за Солдата тост, но вспомнил, что убрал бутылку.

— Два человека. В машине. Мертвы.

Теперь Тони нахмурился. 

— Да, мертвы. Поздравляю, ты смотришь новости, — сказал он, но Солдат выглядел ещё более смущенным.

— Кто они? — спросил Солдат.

— Они были моими родителями. Раз ты видел новости, то должен это знать. — Лицо Тони, вероятно, засветилась во всех новостях.

— Твои родители. Поэтому я здесь? — казалось, растерянно спросил Солдат.

— Да откуда мне, блядь, знать. Ты приходишь и уходишь, когда захочешь. 

Несмотря на то, что был абсолютно пьян, Тони задумался о его визите. Солдат никогда много не говорил, и за этот вечер он произнес больше слов, чем за всё время их знакомства. Тони довольно долго не слышал его голоса, так что слова было немного трудно разобрать из-за маски, а ещё он был пьян. Когда он снова сфокусировался на Солдате, ему в голову был направлен пистолет. 

— Ты видел меня раньше, — сказал Солдат, и в его голосе не было ни капли замешательства. Только сталь.

Тони был слишком пьян, чтобы должным образом отреагировать на пистолет. Может быть, он слишком устал, чтобы что-то сделать, а перспектива быть застреленным не казалась такой уж плохой. Особенно, когда кто-то постучал в его дверь.

Солдат резко повернул голову и жестом приказал Тони встать. 

— Ответь, — холодно сказал он, и Тони неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Он знал, что, вероятно, должен бояться или, по крайней мере, быть настороже, но у него не получалось. И было плевать. 

Он открыл дверь и увидел свою соседку,, Эмили. 

— О, боже, Тони, мне очень жаль, я только что услышала в новостях, ты в порядке?

Тони смерил ее взглядом с ног до головы, а потом заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Просто охренительно. 

С этими словами он захлопнул дверь перед её лицом прежде, чем она успела сказать что-нибудь ещё. Он тяжело оперся о дверь в поисках поддержки и мог бы заснуть прямо так, если бы не внезапно прижатый к его затылку пистолет. 

— Где ты меня видел? Кто ещё? — голос Солдат казался настойчивым.

Тони повернулся, и Солдат приставил пистолет к его лбу. Тони не мог решить, хочет он придвинуться к двери или к пистолету.

— Ты постоянно ко мне приходишь. В первый раз я позаботился о твоей руке, — сказал он и указал на неё. Сегодня она была затянута в кожу, и из под перчатки Тони мог видеть только серебряные кончики пальцев.

Солдат сделал шаг назад и покачал головой, но так и не убрал от его головы пистолет. Он, казалось, сосредоточился на чем-то, а затем сказал.

— Нет. Ты плакал.

Тони отодвинул пистолет от головы, и Солдат позволил ему. 

— Я не плакал. — Он никогда не плакал перед этим человеком. Он бы запомнил.

— Ты потерялся, — продолжил Солдат, и теперь его голос звучал убедительнее.

— Потерялся тут только ты. 

Тони вернулся к бутылке и сделал ещё один большой глоток. Он обернулся, держа её в руке. Солдат не двигался, даже не повернулся.

— Знаешь что? Вроде как удобно, что ты появился. Можешь это сделать.

Солдат медленно повернулся и с явным непониманием посмотрел на Тони. 

— Можешь всадить пулю мне в голову. Тогда мне не придётся доставать ножи. — Тони горько засмеялся. — Вся семья Старков уничтожена за одну ночь. Люди подумают, что это заказное убийство. Какой-то таинственный жестокий способ избавиться от Говарда Старка, его интеллекта и ни на что не годного сына.

Солдат слегка пошатнулся и выронил пистолет. 

— Два человека в машине.

— Да ради всего святого, проходили уже. Подучи программу. Два человека в ебаной машине. Мой отец, вероятно, был слишком пьян, чтобы найти хотя бы ремень безопасности. Жаль, что маме всегда было на это плевать. — Тони снова посмотрел на бутылку. — А сын весь в отца, да? — горько сказал он и опустошил бутылку.

Солдат вдруг оказался рядом с ним, вынимая бутылку из его руки. Тони позволил — он был слишком эмоционально истощён, чтобы спорить. Все, что он хотел — это спать. И непохоже, что Солдат позволит ему. Или поможет в другом.

Тони подошёл и поднял оброненный Солдатом пистолет, взвесил его в руке. Он разбирался в оружии — приходилось, учитывая работу отца, и хотя Тони никогда не стрелял, он был вполне уверен, что не напортачит и попадёт в голову.

Он крепче обхватил пистолет и начал поднимать его, но через секунду Солдат вырвал его у него из рук. Тони не сопротивлялся. 

— Сам сделаешь? — спросил Тони и улыбнулся. — Прямо сюда, — сказал он и указал на лоб. — Но мне, наверное, не нужно подсказывать. Ты убиваешь людей. Ты можешь убить меня. — Тони никогда не спрашивал о работе Солдата, но догадывался. Никто не смог бы ошибиться в роде деятельности Солдата. 

Солдат долго смотрел на него, а потом плавно вытащил обойму. Улыбка Тони померкла.

— Нет! Ты должен это сделать. Зачем ещё ты здесь?

Когда Тони двинулся вперёд, Солдат сделал шаг назад. Тогда Тони попытался его ударить, но не смог совладать с трясущимися руками. Пару раз ему всё-таки удалось по нему попасть, но в его организме было слишком много алкоголя. Тони знал, что его удары никак не повредят Солдату, что они слишком неуклюжи, но ему было всё равно.

Солдат принял их молча, хотя, вероятно, мог повалить Тони на пол за долю секунды, и это только подпитало его ярость.

— Как ты смеешь. Как ты смеешь приходить сюда и не делать того, что я прошу. Я помог тебе. Ты должен помочь мне. Пожалуйста.

Голос Тони набряк слезами, но он не позволил им пролиться.

— Я не хочу этого. Никогда не хотел компанию. Как он мог со мной так поступить? Я никогда не хотел быть наследником чего-либо. Он никогда бы не позволил мне. Я ничего не знаю о компании. Почему он оставил её мне? Он не должен был умереть! — Тони выкрикнул последнее предложение, перемежая каждое слово ударами по груди Солдата, который безмолвно принимал их.

— Они не должны были умереть, — наконец прошептал Тони и рухнул на пол. — Я не смогу, — продолжил он и посмотрел на Солдата, который равнодушно встретил его взгляд.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Тони, и Солдат моргнул. — Просто сделай это — продолжил Тони и поднял обойму. Солдат взял ее, подобрал пистолет и молча вставил обойму. Затем убрал в кобуру и посмотрел вниз на Тони.

— Так ты оставишь меня. Оставишь делать это самому.

Солдат не отреагировал на его слова, а вместо этого подошел к телефону. Тони не разглядел, что тот с ним сделал, но, когда он опустил телефон, тот выглядел также. Он бросил последний взгляд на Тони, прежде чем исчез также бесшумно, как и появился.

Тони ударил по полу, злясь на Солдата, родителей и мир, но затем взял себя в руки. Сейчас не стоило ломать руку об пол, она ему ещё пригодится.

Он медленно встал и, покачиваясь, направился на кухню, где на столе всё ещё лежали ножи. Он сделал глубокий вдох и потянулся за самым острым.

Взвесил его в руке, так же, как пистолет, зная, что будет больно. Он предпочёл бы пулю — чисто и быстро, но так как Солдат просто ушел, забрав с собой пистолет, придётся справляться самому.

Тони сделал глубокий ровный вдох, а затем поднёс нож к рукам. Он знал, что поперечный разрез займёт слишком много времени, если его найдут, то смогут спасти.

Он усмехнулся. Кто бы его нашёл? Никто не придёт и не спасёт его. Никто и никогда не делал этого.

Тем не менее, ради уверенности он решил сделать оба варианта, один — поперёк запястья, один — вверх, до сгиба локтя. Он начал с правой руки. 

Нож легко вошёл в плоть, и когда из разреза хлынула кровь, он понял, что тот был достаточно глубоким. Было совсем не так больно, как он боялся — вероятно, благодаря алкоголю. Он закончил движение и сменил руки.

На левой руке он начал с запястья, а затем разрезал до внутренней части локтя. Всё залило красным так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Вообще-то это хорошо. “Ты ведь сам этого хотел”, — напомнил он себе.

Он услышал слабое жужжание и, всё ещё сжимая в руке нож и чувствуя текущую к ногам кровь, обернулся и увидел Дубину. Должно быть, он вышел из мастерской.

— Иди назад, Дубина. Тебе не нужно этого видеть.

Несмотря на его слова, Дубина приблизился, и теперь Тони видел, что он держал в манипуляторе тряпку.

— Это не остановит кровотечение, знаешь, — сказал Тони, но был странно тронут жестом. Может, он все-таки создал что-то хорошее.

Мысль прервалась, когда кто-то с силой постучал в дверь. 

— Тони. Открой!

Роуди. Тони задавался вопросом, зачем он пришёл. Он сказал, что позвонит, если понадобится, но мысли начали ускользать, он ощутил головокружение и усталость. Он сидел на табуретке, слишком ослабший, чтобы стоять, и слушал, как стучит Роуди. 

На несколько секунд звук утих, а затем Роуди выбил дверь и ворвался в квартиру. Он тут же увидел Тони и побледнел. По какой-то причине это показалось тому забавным, и он рассмеялся.

— Святое дерьмо, Тони, что ты натворил, — с ужасом спросил Роуди и схватил тряпку, которую подал ему Дубина. Он бросился к Тони и прижал её к руке, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Он заметил на стойке ещё одно полотенце и обвязал им запястье Тони, а затем поднял его руки.

— Почему ты пришёл, — невнятно пробормотал Тони. Это было не по плану.

— Потому что ты позвонил мне, — сказал Роуди, всё ещё пытаясь остановить кровотечение. — Не двигайся, — приказал он и побежал обратно к телефону, чтобы вызвать “скорую”.

Мысли вяло текли, но Тони не звонил Роуди, не так ли? Он не мог вспомнить, как брал телефон, но вспомнил одетого в чёрную кожу мужчину, который что-то сделал с ним. До того, как Тони понял что, всё потемнело.

***

Он проснулся на больничной койке, Роуди сидел рядом с ним.

— Ты мудак, — сказал Роуди, когда заметил, что Тони приоткрыл глаза, но в его голосе звучало облегчение. 

— Что случилось? — вяло спросил Тони и огляделся. Его руки были покрыты бинтами, и они ранены, боже, ранены. Это помогло Тони вспомнить, что он сделал, и он перевёл взгляд на Роуди.

— Ты спас меня. Почему ты пришел? — Он не был уверен, хочет ли поблагодарить или ударить его.

— Ты позвонил мне, Тони. Ты позвонил и ничего не говорил, и я испугался за тебя. Обоснованно, — ответил Роуди и глубоко вздохнул. — Никогда, никогда не делай чего-то подобного снова. Я думал, что потерял тебя.

Тони не помнил, как звонил Роуди; вместо этого он вспомнил Солдата со своим телефоном. Должно быть, он позвонил Роуди. Возможно, повторно набрал. Тони не мог понять, почему он это сделал, но казалось, что Солдат всё-таки заботился о нём.

Он снова обратил внимание на Роуди.

— Если я скажу, что сожалею, это поможет? Я был пьян.

— И скорбел. Я знаю. И скорбишь до сих пор. Пожалуйста, — Роуди всё ещё звучал испуганно, и Тони взял его за руку. Было приятно знать, что кто-то достаточно искренне боялся за него.

— Мне очень жаль. Я не... Умереть больше некому, так что больше этого не повторится. 

Он знал, что увертывается от обещания, потому что не был так уверен, что сможет сдержать его, но этого, казалось, было достаточно для Роуди, потому что тот кивнул.

— Теперь спи. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.

Тони кивнул, чувствуя себя слишком усталым, чтобы спорить, и погрузился в измученный сон.


End file.
